Shane's Problem
by BTR Love
Summary: Where do you go when you're brothers don't listen to you...do you go to you're little brothers or just leave it alone? One-Shot! Shane fic! In this story Connect Three ARE brothers! And Frankie is in it! Enjoy!


Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Another One-shot! It's a cute-funny one-shot! I'm on a role with my stories this week! LOL! I couldn't add any of my other stories last week even though I had them added in my documents already because I wrote someone and cursed them out because of something that person did with everyone's story…and mine…so sorry about! I'm here now! Anyway…summary below!

**Summary: When you're talking to you're older brother about something important and he doesn't respond…do you go to you're little brother and talk to him? Or do you just forget about it? If you do go to you're little brother does he give good advice? Or does he give crappy advice? Shane fanfic! Connect Three!**

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

"Hey Jason!" Shane said, walking into his and Jason's room.

"Hey Shane." Jason said tiredly, lying down.

"Can I talk to you?" Shane asked.

"Sure." Jason said.

"I really need advice." Shane said.

"Okay…talk already or I'm going to sleep…I'm tired." Jason said.

"Okay fine…I really like Kristen and all but she told me last night that she doesn't like mom…I mean I really, really like her but should I keep going out with her? I mean she's disrespecting mom…what should I do Jase?" Shane asked.

No answer.

"Jase?" Joe said, turning to Jason.

Sure enough Jason was asleep.

"Thanks for the help bro." Shane said, leaving the room.

Shane walked down stairs. He saw Frankie on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hi Shane." Frankie said, seeing Shane enter the room.

"Hey Frankie. Have you seen Nate?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Frankie said.

Shane waited for a more specific answer on where he was. He then grew impatient.

"Do you mind telling me where he is?" Shane asked.

"He's taking his daily morning jog." Frankie said.

"Thanks." Shane said.

"You're welcome." Frankie replied.

Shane sat on the couch and watched cartoons with Frankie. Shane was fidgeting with his fingers and Frankie noticed.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing." Shane stated.

"Dad always tells us not to lie." Frankie said.

"Just got something on my mind." Shane said, still looking at the television.

"Wanna talk about it?" Frankie questioned.

"Fine." Shane said.

He was really in the mood to talk to Jason or Nate but Jason fell asleep on him and Nate was on his daily morning jog so he had no other choice.

"What's up?" Frankie asked.

"I really like Kristen but she told me last night that she doesn't like mom…I don't want to break up with her but she's disrespecting mom…what should I do?" Shane asked.

"Girl problems…Eww! That's gonna cost you…10 dollars please…" Frankie said, holding his hand out waiting for the money.

Shane's eye went wide. 10 dollars? Was he that crazy to be spending 10 dollars on advice from Frankie? He must have been because he pulled 10 dollars out of his wallet and handed it to Frankie.

"So…you want advice?" Frankie asked.

"Yes." Shane said, nodding his head.

"I can't do that." Frankie said.

"Why not?" Shane asked confused.

"Cause that's gonna cost you another 10 dollars." Frankie said, smiling.

"Forget this!" Shane yelled.

Shane grabbed the 10-dollar bill out of Frankie's hand and started running up the stairs.

"HEY!" Frankie yelled.

When Shane made it to the half way mark of the stairs, Nate walked into the front door. Shane ran back down stairs.

"Hey Nate." Shane said.

"Morning Shane." Nate said, smiling.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Shane asked.

"Sure." Nate said, walking into the kitchen with Shane.

"What's up?" Nate asked.

"I really like Kristen and all but she told me last night that she doesn't like mom…I mean I really, really like her but should I keep going out with her? I mean she's disrespecting mom…what should I do Nate?" Shane asked.

"Well…normally I would say…peace, I'm out of here…but it's you." Nate said.

"So…you got nothing?" Shane asked.

"Well…I'm gonna have to say…listen to you're heart…go with you're gut instinct…" Nate said, smiling.

Shane smiled too.

"Thanks Nate…that is the most useful advice I got all morning!" Shane said, smiling and hugging his little brother.

"Eww! Your all sweaty and gross." Shane said, backing away.

"Duh…morning jog." Nate said.

"Are you hungry? Did you eat breakfast yet?" Shane asked.

"No…I didn't." Nate said.

"Want me to make you some pancakes?" Shane asked. **(A/N: I don't know if Joe can cook but in my story…he makes the best pancakes! Oh and Nate takes daily morning jogs! LOL! He would look so hot!)**

"Sure…let me just go change and check my blood sugar level." Nate said.

"Okay…" Shane said.

Nate left the kitchen and ran up the stairs. When he came down the stair and walked back into the kitchen, he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Hey." Shane said.

"Hi…" Nate said.

"Is you're blood level okay?" Shane asked.

"Fine." Nate said, smiling.

"Here you go." Shane said, passing Nate the plate of pancakes.

"Thanks." Nate said, taking a bite.

"Good?" Shane asked, sitting down on a stool at the kitchen counter next to Nate and took 2 pancakes off the plate.

"Yup!" Nate said, smiling and taking another bite.

The next day…

Shane walked up to the bench at the park where Kristen was sitting.

"Hey Shane…I got you're text…it sounded important…is everything alright?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah…but I can't date you anymore." Shane said.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah…you don't like my mother and that's disrespect to me." Shane explained.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kristen asked.

"Yup." Shane said, walking away.

But before Shane fully walked away he had to add some Nate into that break up.

"Kristen?" Shane said, turning back around.

"Yeah?" Kristen asked, sadly.

"Peace, I'm out of here." Shane said, smiling and leaving.

He had to do what was right for him and his family. Nate was right.

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

**Review please!**

**I had to write it!**

**I was thinking of an idea and this came to me!**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
